


You're gonna go far, kid

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: Could you maybe write sugar daddy Kurt who has an amazing successful job and young innocent Blaine? Like maybe Kurt works in a very high position in Vogue and Blaine is a fresh faced just out of high school intern. Would love Kurt pampering Blaine and maybe Blaine calling Kurt daddy. Ohh and office fucking in Kurt’s office perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna go far, kid

There's a knock on the door, and Kurt mindlessly calls out "Come in!" without looking up.

"Your coffee, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt looks up to find a boyishly sweet guy peeking his head in and holding a cardboard coffee tray. His hair is matted to his head with gel, and Kurt notices a few stray curls that have escaped the hold at the base of his neck. His face is young, eyes wide and perky and eager.

Kurt waves him in, and he walks over, holding out a large cup. "Grande non-fat mocha?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt says, smiling at the young boy and grinning when he blushes slightly.

He takes a sip of the coffee before speaking. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm new. My name's Blaine Anderson, I'm an intern here."

Kurt supposes it makes sense since it is September, and the building has been full of unfamiliar faces. "Did you just graduate?"

Blaine nods. "High school, fresh from Ohio."

"I'm from Ohio too. Kurt Hummel, pleased to meet you," he says, offering a hand.

-

It's a cool, fall day when they walk down the street hand-in-hand, the leather of Kurt's gloves wrapped around Blaine's wool mittens. They walk by a Brooks Brothers and Kurt notices the way Blaine subtly cranes his neck to check out the window display.

"Hey, how do you feel about some shopping?"

"Oh, I couldn't," Blaine says, looking at him apologetically. "I barely have money to pay my rent this month, let alone buy a few new bowties."

"Then we'll just look," Kurt says as he tugs Blaine towards the entrance. Blaine lets himself be dragged inside, perking up once his shoes hit the wooden floor and then he's in his element. Kurt trails behind him, watches as he looks over shirts and blazers, strokes his fingers over the silk bowties on display.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you try some things on?" He idly takes Blaine's hand in his as he talks. "I'll buy them for you."

"Kurt, I can't let you—"

Kurt flags down a passing salesperson. "Excuse me, could you open a change room for us?"

The salesperson's eyes sweep over the two of them, and Blaine knows that if he'd been in here by himself, they probably would've just laughed and walked off. But they take Kurt's coat into consideration, his leather gloves and, most importantly, the black gold American Express card sticking out of the back of his phone case. "Of course, sir, I'll set that up for you right away."

Kurt thanks the salesperson and turns back to Blaine. "Let me do this for you. Please, baby?"

Blaine sighs heavily and rolls his eyes dramatically. "I suppose. I don't want this to become a habit though."

The change room is huge, two walls just lined with mirrors and the third covered with hooks. There's a plush armchair in the far corner of the room, and Kurt goes to sit down in it after the salesperson leaves.

Blaine stands there awkwardly, fingers poised on the buttons of his shirt. Kurt senses the hesitation and looks up from his phone.

"Blaine, you've had my cock in your mouth. Yesterday, you came in your pants as you grinded against my ass. I think we're past the line of seeing each other without shirts on."

Blaine's mouth twists into a slight smile as he ducks his head down, laughing as he undoes the buttons. "Well when you put it like that..."

They behave as Blaine tries things on, despite being alone in a private room and knowing that the salesperson won't bother them. It doesn't go farther than a slap on Blaine's ass when he puts on a pair of chinos that hug his legs and ass in the best ways.

The last item that Blaine tries on is a light gray suit. There's a function at work coming up, and Kurt had been appalled when Blaine had admitted that he didn't actually own any suits.

Kurt comes up behind them and runs his arms down Blaine's sides to rest on his trim waist. "It fits you beautifully."

Before Blaine can respond, Kurt moves to kneel in front of him, a glint in his eye as he looks up at Blaine.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine whispers, ignoring the way his cock slightly swells inside his briefs because there's a part of him that knows exactly what Kurt's intent is.

Kurt doesn't bother unbuttoning his pants and goes straight for the zipper, pulling it down. He sees the way that the fabric slightly strains against Blaine's barely-hard cock, and swipes his tongue over his lips. "You look so good. So handsome."

"Kurt, we can't in here—" But the want is obvious in his voice, and Kurt just smirks and reaches inside his briefs to draw his cock out.

"They won't come in, don't worry. Just be quiet."

Blaine's still mostly soft, just beginning to harden, so Kurt's able to take all of it into his mouth. It's almost amazing how quickly Blaine's able to get hard, stiffening and lengthening inside Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, _yes_ —"

"Such a pretty cock," he whispers, pulling back and tongue lapping over the head as he looks up at Blaine. "Baby, you have to be quiet. Otherwise, I'm going to have to stop."

" _No, no, no_ ," Blaine's quick to say, biting down on his lower lip as Kurt presses sucking kisses up the length of his cock. "I can be quiet."

Kurt resumes sucking, letting Blaine's cock easily slide into the back of his throat and Blaine has to stuff the meaty part of his palm into his mouth to suppress his moans.

It's when Kurt traces his tongue around the swollen crown, the tip flicking over and around it that Blaine lets out a ragged moan, coming onto Kurt's face. He spurts thickly onto Kurt's left cheek, painting him skin with streaks of white. Kurt takes it in stride, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, swallowing down the last few splashes of come.

-

Kurt has his cock deep in Blaine's throat when his intercom buzzes.

"There's someone to see you, Mr. Hummel," comes the crackly voice of his secretary. "It's Melanie from the sixth floor, she needs to discuss the location for the next shoot."

Kurt releases Blaine's hair from his grip, holding down a button as he talks into the speaker. "Could we reschedule? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Blaine grins at those words, making eye contact with Kurt as he sucks his cock, the head pushing against the thin skin of his cheek.

"She says it'll be really quick since she's on her way to a meeting, and has no other time this week."

Kurt practically whines and Blaine releases his cock with a wet pop. He's the image of decadence right now, dressed in a dark gray suit and tie, his shoes polished and hair swept neatly in place.

The only thing different is his cock resting heavy and full against his striped shirt and the beautiful boy kneeling in front of him. "You have to be really quiet, okay sweetheart?"

Blaine nods in confirmation and Kurt murmurs "good boy" before ushering him under the large desk, thankful for the solid wood panel at the front.

"Send her in," he says into the intercom, quickly tucking his cock back into his pants. He doesn't bother zipping them up or buckling his belt since it won't be visible from the other side when he sits down. Blaine's kneeled under the desk, tucked away in the far corner, next to Kurt.

Kurt pets over his hair lightly before the door opens. "Hi, Mr. Hummel. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but Paul needs the shoot finalized by Thursday and I needed to run the options by you."

"Not a problem," Kurt says easily, straightening his tie and leaning back in his chair. "Go ahead."

"Well, we've narrowed it down to either Costa Rica, Italy or France. The former has some lovely beaches, and it'd be great for a winterwear shoot, to play up the whole idea of juxtaposition..." She continues on, listing the advantages to each location, and Kurt's listening intently when it happens.

Blaine's nosing at him through his underwear, and he feels his cock twitch in response.

"... but I mean, you can't expect that for a winter spread! How passé, am I right?"

"Yes, definitely," Kurt says, joining in as she laughs. He has no idea what he just agreed to and hopes it wasn't completely ridiculous.

The light touches have stopped, but before Kurt can relax, Blaine pulls the waistband of his briefs down and his cock pops out. It leans lazily to one side after having been constrained and Blaine chases it with his tongue, licking long up the shaft before suckling on the head. Kurt digs his fingers into the armrest of his leather chair, resisting the urge to buck up into Blaine's mouth.

"... completely up to you, but I think that should definitely be taken into consideration when you choose the location."

"Yes, well," Kurt says, buying time as Blaine starts stroking his cock as he sucks. There's a barely-there slick sound as his fist moves, and Kurt begins speaking in order to cover it. "I think France is the way to go."

"Really? Even after I mentioned the—"

"Yes, yes," Kurt says, trying to get her to leave. "France is certainly the best. Will that be all?" He smiles politely across the table, seemingly unaffected by the boy currently under his desk and sucking his cock for all its worth.

"Yes, so I'll email Paul and tell him to start planning for France?" She finally gets up from her chair, and _yes_ , she's so close to leaving.

"Sounds wonderful. Take care now, Melanie." Blaine decides to take his cock all the way down at this point, and Kurt casually rests a hand on top of his head and holds him in place. He can feel Blaine swallowing, tight constrictions around the head and he swallows thickly.

"You too, Mr. Hummel."

As soon as the door clicks shut, Kurt pushes his chair away from the desk and tugs Blaine's head off his cock. "You can't do that while I'm working, baby. What if she had noticed?"

"Then it would've been your fault for hiding me underneath your desk," Blaine mutters.

"Are you asking for trouble, Blaine? Do you want everyone to know what a greedy cockslut you are?"

He sees Blaine's cheeks colour at the words and when he looks up, his eyes are shining.

"Is this okay?" Kurt whispers, "Did I go too far?"

Blaine smirks. "I'm a big boy, Mr. Hummel." He punctuates this by leaning forward and taking Kurt's cock into his mouth again, the tight, wet suction making Kurt moan.

"You're so good for me," Kurt says as Blaine works his cock, pulling off and jerking it quickly and sloppily, the slick sound echoing through the office.

"Am I a good boy, Daddy?"

"You're— _shit_ —the best boy, _oh god_ —" Kurt stutters out as Blaine tongues around the swollen crown and traces the thick veins that line the underside of his cock.

Kurt moves his eyes away for one second to notice that Blaine's completely hard, the thick shape of his cock straining against his thin office pants. "Mmm, touch yourself for me, baby."

Blaine palms over his bulge, whines around Kurt's cock before undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. "You're so hard, sweetheart. Does my baby need his Daddy to take care of him?"

Blaine hums, his mouth slack as he jerks himself. Kurt gently pushes his head away from his cock and opens a desk drawer, rummaging through it. Blaine waits patiently on his knees, having stopped touching himself since his Daddy's not paying attention.

"Bend over against the desk, baby."

Blaine gets up wordlessly, placing his forearms against the smooth wood and his legs spread apart. "Daddy's going to finger your little hole open and then fuck you."

Blaine is loud as Kurt stretches him, breathy gasps and whines and _oh god Daddy please more I want more_. In the back of his mind, Kurt worries that someone outside his office could hear him, but the thought leaves his mind when Blaine starts fucking himself back onto Kurt's fingers.

"So pretty and stretched for me," Kurt says, drawing his fingers out. He places his hands on Blaine's ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he has a clearer view of his hole. "How do you want to be fucked, baby? You could ride me in my desk chair, I know you liked that the last time we did this. Or maybe I should just take you like this, over my desk."

Kurt takes his time, stroking over the smooth arch of Blaine's back, admiring the boy spread out underneath him.

Blaine whines at that, pressing himself back, Kurt's cock propped up on top of his ass. "That one, Daddy."

Kurt rummages around in his desk drawer for a condom, finding one and rolling it on. He spits into his hand and slicks his cock up, positioning himself behind Blaine. "Okay, baby boy, relax for Daddy," Kurt says as he holds his cock and pushes inside. "Let me in."

Blaine's squirming around but ceases once Kurt's inside, gripping the edge of his desk hard. " _Oh_ —"

"You're being so good, allowing Daddy to fuck your pretty little ass." He parts Blaine's cheeks, giving himself an unobstructed view of his thick cock stretching Blaine's hole as he slowly fucks in.

It goes on like this for god knows how long, Kurt just being greedy and enjoying the way Blaine whimpers but won't say anything, wanting whatever his Daddy wants to do. But it eventually reaches a point where Kurt knows that he can't come like this, and that they're going to go looking for Blaine soon, so he gradually fucks in faster, hands holding Blaine's waist steady.

"Do you want Daddy to come inside or on you?" Kurt pants out as he quickens his pace, biting back a moan at the idea of coming inside Blaine's ass, feeling that tight clench around his cock as he rides out his orgasm.

"In me, _please_ —"

"Oh _god_ , _fuck_ ," Kurt moans, gasping out as he comes, spilling inside Blaine.

He's breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against Blaine's back, sweating under his full suit and tie. He pulls out slowly and disposes of the condom, brushing a finger over Blaine's slack hole.

"Do you wanna come, baby?" Kurt asks between pressing kisses down Blaine's back, reaching around and taking his swollen cock into his hand.

At Blaine's nod, Kurt licks his palm and jerks Blaine off quickly, aided by the slick slide of his precome. Blaine lets out a shary cry when he spills onto Kurt's hand, messy and sudden.

Ten minutes later, Blaine Anderson emerges from Kurt Hummel's office, shirt slightly crumpled and haphazardly tucked into his slacks.


End file.
